1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus which enables a player to play a game, and relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the portable terminal apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to a game execution support apparatus for supporting execution of a game, and relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the game execution support apparatus.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-234512, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been proposed a system which enables a player to play a game while information is exchanged bidirectionally between a server and a portable terminal apparatus, such as a portable cellular phone etc. Games to be executed by a system of this type include a variety of battle-type games, such as an othello (reversi) game, in which an owner of a portable cellular phone plays a game with a server. There has also been proposed another portable terminal apparatus which does not effect bi-directional communication of information between a portable terminal apparatus and a server at all times during the course of a battle. However, the portable terminal apparatus accesses the server and downloads into a portable cellular phone an operation program required for executing a game, thereby enabling the owner to enjoy playing a game. Techniques for enabling the portable terminal apparatus of this type to execute a game have developed recently as a result of a recent IT revolution.
Even when an attempt has been made to enable a player to play a game through use of a portable terminal apparatus by way of putting IT techniques to full use, in actuality as a player accumulates rich experience in games, such the player becomes less interested in games. Hence, it has been desired to enable sustainment of the player""s interest in games by a contrivance peculiar to the portable terminal apparatus.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such a problem in the above-described portable terminal apparatus. Thus, the present invention is aimed at providing a portable terminal apparatus in which a game is produced by utilization of music data registered in the portable terminal apparatus, and further aimed at providing a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the portable terminal apparatus. Moreover, the present invention is aimed at providing a game execution support apparatus for supporting execution of a game, and further aimed at providing a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for activating the game execution support apparatus.
To solve the above problem, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable terminal apparatus which comprises a music data registration device in which a plurality of distributed music data sets are registered, a storage device which stores game information distributed from a game execution support apparatus which distributes game information including a game operation program, and a control device which causes a game to proceed by executing the game operation program, and which effects a game production in consideration of music data which have been selected from the plurality of music data sets in accordance with an instruction.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the control device causes a game to proceed by executing an operation program. Further, in consideration of music data selected from among music data sets, a game production is effected. Accordingly, a game production is effected in accordance with a ringing melody, thus sustaining the player""s interest in the game.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the portable terminal apparatus may further comprise a game screen on which a game image is displayed, and an operation device which is operated to control a character in the game image, wherein the control device causes the game screen to display in a background image of the game image a display object which is to be acquired by the character, and the control device causes the background image to scroll in a predetermined direction, wherein when the display object is acquired by the character in accordance with an operation of the character performed by the operation device, the control device causes the game to proceed such that a score for the game is increased, and wherein when the character is caused to perform an action colliding with a specific display object, the control device causes the game to be terminated.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the control device may include a transformer which transforms the character when the number of display objects acquired by the character exceeds a predetermined number.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the predetermined number is set according to a type of the display object.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, preferably, based on the selected music data, the control device controls a background music for the game in progress.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the control device causes the game screen thereon to display the display object corresponding to the selected music data.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the control device may include a transmitter which transmits, to the game execution support apparatus, a control signal which enables acquisition of game information used for the game and corresponding to the selected music data when the number of display objects acquired by the character exceeds a predetermined number.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the control device may effect a wait screen display using game information transmitted from the game execution support apparatus.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the music data may be data on at least one ringing melody.
Furthermore, to solve the above problem, according to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game execution support apparatus which comprises a distributor which distributes, in accordance with a distribution request output from a portable terminal apparatus, game information including a game operation program required for enabling execution of a game, and a receiver which receives a control signal transmitted from the portable terminal apparatus and enabling acquisition of game information used for a game corresponding to music data which has been selected in accordance with an instruction, wherein the distributor distributes the game information to the portable terminal apparatus in response to receipt of the control signal.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, game information can be acquired by operation of a portable terminal apparatus.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the music data may be data on at least one ringing melody.
Moreover, to solve the above problem, according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a processing program for activating a portable terminal apparatus having a music data registration device in which a plurality of distributed music data sets are registered. The processing program comprises
a storage routine for storing game information distributed from a game execution support apparatus which distributes the game information including a game operation program, and an execution routine for executing the game operation program in order to proceed a game, and for effecting a game production in consideration of music data which have been selected from the plurality of music data sets in accordance with an instruction.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, when a computer executes a program, processing operations are performed, so that a production according to music data is effected, thereby sustaining the player""s interest in the game.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the music data may be data on at least one ringing melody.
The processing program, as described above, may be distributed from the game execution support apparatus to a desired portable terminal apparatus.
Furthermore, to solve the above problem, according to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a processing program for activating a game execution support apparatus which distributes game information including a game operation program for executing a game. The processing program comprises a first distribution routine for distributing the game information including the game operation program in accordance with a distribution request output from a portable terminal apparatus, a receipt routine for receiving a control signal which is transmitted from the portable terminal apparatus and enables acquisition of game information used for a game corresponding to music data which has been selected in accordance with an instruction, and a second distribution routine for distributing the game information to the portable terminal apparatus in response to receipt of the control signal.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, when a computer executes a processing program, processing operations are performed, so that game information can be acquired by operation of a portable terminal apparatus.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the music data may be data on at least one ringing melody.
The processing program, as described above, may be distributed from the game execution support apparatus to a desired portable terminal apparatus.
It should be noted that each of the aforementioned computer readable mediums includes a recording medium that enables reading and recording of-digital contents. More specifically, such the computer readable medium includes, for example, a semiconductor recording medium such as a ROM (i.e., Read Only Memory), a semiconductor IC (i.e., Integrated Circuit), etc., an optical recording medium such as a DVD-ROM (i.e., Digital Versatile Disk-Read Only Memory), a CD-ROM (i.e., Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), etc., a magnetic recording medium such as a flexible disk etc., and a magneto-optical recording medium such as an MO (i.e., Magneto Optical Disk) etc.